Its all about your heart
by animebooklover14
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened before and after the amazing Magnus and Alec kiss in City of Glass? Find out what happened in the very personal lives of everyones favorite sparkly High Warlock and depressed ShadowHunter.
1. Before the kiss

_This is my first Mortal Instruments fan fic so I hope you like it I decided to do one about my favorite gay couple Alec and Magnus!!!!!!! I just think there so cute together. Right now its about before the kiss in City of __Glass__ then it will move to after the kiss. I may make this more then a one shot if you would like so please review!!!!! I changed some things in this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it and a friend of mine helped me out. Thanks Shaddy!! So now with out any thing farther on with story!_

Alec's POV

I walked in to Magnus's apartment and saw him sitting in a chair in his living room. His hair normally spiked up with gel, glittery and colorful was flat and all black. He wasn't wearing his favorite rainbow leather pants but an all black outfit instead. He was sad. And I knew that why else would he leave his hair down and plain

I walked in the living room and looked at Magnus. "Magnus is something wrong?"

"Its nothing Alec don't worry about it love."

"Magnus" I stated as he walked over to the chair he was sitting on I bent down and kissed him. Magnus kissed back but soon broke the kiss.

"How did every thing go today Alec?" he asked.

"It went fine we killed the ravener's that were at the park."

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I did a little but I used an iratze and its ok now," I said.

"Can I still see it please just to make sure?" he asked. He was always so worried about me. But then again my job was very dangerous and normally we died at young ages so of course he was worried.

"Sure," I stated I lifted up the back of my shirt and on my back was 2 healing scratch marks going directly across my back. I felt Magnus run his fingers across the marks. "See it's nothing to worry about Magnus I'm fine."

"Your right Alec you are fine, in fact your more then just fine you're gorgeous, my little shadowhunter," he purred in my ear. Chills ran down my spine he knew exactly what to do in order to get a reaction from me. Magnus was just grinning, his cat like eyes shinning with excitement.

"You should talk my sexy warlock," I said with a smile on my face. Magnus wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I kissed back right away wrapping my arms around him. He broke the kiss then kissed me on the forhead

"Alec you should go home its late," said Magnus. Indeed it was late 11:35pm to be exact. "You have to be up early in order to leave."

"But don't you want me here Magnus?" asked Alec.

"Of course I do Alec but you need your rest."

"Fine Magnus I'll go home and rest." Alec gently kissed him again then left kinda sad expression on his face. Magnus watched Alec leave he felt so sad about having to make him leave like that but knew it was for the better for Alec.

_Ok I revised it tell me what you think please I really want someone to review it. And if you do and you're the first to review for every chapter from now on I'll give you a little bit of a sneak peek of what's coming up in the next chapter. Thank you!_


	2. Alec's POV of the kiss

_Continuing on with the story!!!_

_I don't own Mortal Instruments at all though I want to so badly!!!_

Alec's POV

I looked around the crowed I knew he was there I just couldn't find Magnus. I kept looking and I finally found him. I quickly walked over to him.

"Magnus," I started "Do you have a partner at all?"

"No Alec I don't," he said not looking at me.

"Did you want to be mine?" I asked. I feared he would say no that he would turn me away.

"I would like that Alec," he smiled slightly. I took out my stele and started to mark him like Clary had shown us. My hair was covering my eyes but I could still see what I was doing when I finished marking him I looked up. Magnus was just looking at me he looked surprised like he thought I wouldn't ask him. Well of course I would ask him I wouldn't dream of asking any one other then him.

I smirked realizing a way I could show him I love him more then what he thought. He gave me a confused look wondering what I was thinking. I quickly took the chance; I reached up and kissed him. I kissed him full force on the lips. He just stood there in shock but after a few seconds I felt him kissing back.

He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to his body. I then wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back for some air and smiled at him. He had the biggest grin on his face I'd ever seen before.

He pulled me close to him in a hug and whispered to me,

"You didn't need to do that here in front of every one."

"Yes I did," I replied. "I love you and I'm sorry I haven't shown you that lately."

"Well even if it means your parents saw?" he asked. I looked over to where my mother and father were standing I saw my mother's hand at her mouth her eyes wide she looked as though she might fall over. My father on the other hand looked kinda happy he was looking down at my mother with one arm around in case she fall and was whispering to her a small smile on his face.

"I think there ok with this after the battle you're going to meet them I promise."

"Really Alec?" he asked.

"Yes really I swear by the Angel that you will." He smirked at that.

"Really now such a strong promise?" he said with amusement.

"Of course I'd promise you this besides I've been hiding it long enough and it's not fair to you." He looked me over. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't have a Fearless rune on you do you?"

"Nope but you do need to put the rune on me still Magnus."

"Right," he replied he took my stele and started to draw on my skin.

_Hey I hope you like this I found the chapter cool so should the next chapter be the kiss in Magnus's POV? Or should I continue in Alec's POV though out the story? You tell me._


	3. The party Alec's POV

_Ok now its on to my next chapter I hope you like it so far tell me what you think. I'm trying to update a lot more then my past stories witch I'm still working on. Well on with the chapter it's the party now yay for the party._

Alec's POV

My mom had her arm around my shoulder kind of annoying but whatever. My dad was shaking Magnus's hand.

"You'll take good care of our son right?" my father asked. Of course he would ask that we just lost Max.

"Of course I will Mr. Lightwood," said Magnus. Magnus who joked about everything was being formal to my parents. Well he was formal to them when he opened the portal but now he was talking to them not just as a warlock, but as my boyfriend.

"Magnus you don't need to talk to us so formally," my mother said. I could hear Magnus sigh in relief.

"Thank you Maryse, Robert and I would not do a single thing to harm him." My mother just smiled and nodded letting go of me and moved to go and talk with Luke and Jocelyn. I hugged Magnus.

"They do like you Magnus," I said to him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. It's so hard not to like you," I smiled. He smiled back.

"They're very kind Alec they seem very supportive."

"Yeah they are especially after they lost Max," I replied sadly

"Hey no worries Alec it's not a night to be sad it's a party," exclaimed Magnus.

"Your right Magnus," I smiled slightly.

"Good I can't stand it when your sad." He kissed my forehead.

Just then a girl with white hair with blue and green glittering streaks, two silver stud snake bites decorated just under her lower lip. She wore black jeans that hugged her hips and legs while a tight white tank top with the glittery words 'Being Insane is Part of My Charm' was a crossed her chest. Though what caught my attention was her eyes they reminded me of Magnus's only her were blue.

"Shadow darling its been a long time," exclaimed Magnus as he let go of me and hugged the girl. She hugged him back with a smile on her face and kissed his cheek.

_So who is this Shadow girl? Hmmmmm I wonder well we won't know till the next chapter and I'm not going to update till I get a few reviews I already have the next chapter almost done and remember if you're the first person to review the chapter you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Can't wait to hear from you. And shaddy says Hi to everyone reading._


	4. Shadow?

_Now on with the story remember first to review gets a sneek peek at the next chapter. Yay now lets see who Shadow is!_

"It has been far too long Magnus, who's your shadowhunter friend?" she asked. Magnus turned to me.

"Shadow this is my boyfriend Alec Lightwood," Magnus said as he put his arm around me. "Alec this is my good friend Shadow Blake."

"It's nice to meet you Shadow," I said.

"You as well I'm sure," she said to me. "So Magnus how have you been its has been ages since we've seen each other and been together."

"I know it has been Shadow but you haven't changed a bit in the 200 years since then now have you?"

"Of course not Mag you expect me to change? Really? I thought you knew me better then that after all we did date for 2 years."

"Yes how could I forget," he said. So she was one of his ex-girlfriend I wasn't really surprised.

"So how's Chairman Meow?" she asked Magnus.

"_How does she know about Chairman Meow? She hasn't seen him in 200 years._" I thought.

"He's doing fine thank you for asking."

"Good to hear I miss the little fur ball though not as much as I miss waking up in your bed." She looked at Magnus "How long will you be keeping this one Magnus? Cause I'll take him when you're done."

"Never gonna happen Shadow." he said as held me closer to his side.

"Oh well." she turned toward me

"How did you meet Magnus?"

"We met at a party of his it was Chairman Meow's birthday party actually I had come with some of my friends cause they needed to speak with him," I explained.

"Well it looks like you two are happy together," she smiled. "Magnus if you ever need anything from me you know were to find me." She kissed his cheek then left us standing there.

Magnus wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "Don't you worry about a think my precious little shadowhunter you're my one and only," he purred in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey blondie!" we heard a yell. I look over to see Shadow near Jace and Clary. "Call me if you're in the mood for a good time," she said with a wink to him. Magnus and I just looked at each other and broke out laughing.

_Hope you like this so far think I should continue or no? tell me and the more reviews I get the faster I update too! Got to love shadow. F.Y.I. the shadow in here is based off of my beta reader/BFF Shadow!!!! She loves Jace!_


	5. 3 years later

_I don't own anything!_

I sat at a bedside. No I wasn't going to sleep, though; I was exhausted from today's fight. I wouldn't sleep I needed to stay awake for his sake. Alec, my poor Alec was lying in our bed bandages around his head and chest. The greater demon just had to come up behind me. If I would have noticed sooner Alec wouldn't have to have jumped in front of me. He wouldn't have had to take that blow for me. He wouldn't have to be lying in front of me unmoving.

He moved a bit groaning as well. His beautiful blue eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Alec darling how are you feeling?" I asked and he just blinked a few times.

"Alec? Is that my name?" I immediately felt scared he had to be joking right? No he couldn't have forgotten everything. Could he?

"Yes Alec is your name," I told him softly hurt filling my voice. I was just waiting for him to brake out into a grin and laugh but that never happened. He tried to sit but I gently held him down.

"Alec darling please you need to rest you got really badly injured today."

"So that's why I'm in pain."

"I'm sorry I can't take more of that pain away Alec."

"You healed me didn't you?"

"Of coarse I did Alec I always do," I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"No rushing things Alec every thing will come back in time. And my name is Magnus Bane," I said then realizing how bad I must look my hair down and uncolored and no makeup on. A knock came from my front door. "Don't move Alec I'll be right back alright?" I said as I got up and went to the door.

I got to the door and opened it on the other side was a sight I know I was going to see sooner or later I was really hoping it was going to be later but I guess sooner was better. Jace Izzy Maryse Robert Simon and Clary stood at the door.

"Hi" I stated trying to act normal but failing epically.

"He's up right?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah he is awake but…"

"But, what? What's wrong with Alec?" Maryse asked me despretly.

"He's lost all memories so be careful his wounds are healed for the most part aswell." With out another word we all walked back to my colorful bedroom.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Jace asked Alec standing at the end of the bed.

"Ummmmmm ok?" he said confused look on his face. He turned to me, "Who are they?"

"Alec there your family. Your mom and dad your sister Isabelle adopted brother and pain in my ass Jace. His soon to be wife Clary and Izzy's boyfriend Simon."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't remember."

"Don't worry Alec," said Clary.

"Yeah every thing will come back in time," explaned Robert who was standing next to his wife.

"So I take it the wedding is off?" Simon said turning to me. I cringed I hadn't told Alec about us yet.

"What wedding? Jace and Clary's?" Alec asked confused.

"No Alec not Jace and Clary's" I stated sadly picking up his engagement ring off the dresser. "Ours."

"What?"

"We were going to get married next week darling."

"Oh…" stated Alec as he sat up.

"Alec you need to stay down and rest I can't heal you more if your wounds open up again."

"I'm alright Magnus." I smiled at him a bit for a minute there he sounded like his old self.

"Magnus do you think it's safe to bring him home? He can remember more there most likely," said Jace.

"No, I should stay here." Every one turned to Alec who was facing us. "I'm getting married next week to Magnus right?" his whole family nodded and I sat next to him. "Well then I think he can help me remember more after all I love him." I stayed quite. I was in shock his memories were still gone but he still loved me. He's "known" me for like five minutes and he still wants me by his side. "That's okay right Magnus?"

"Of course it is Alec," I smiled.

_If you want to read Magnus's proposal to Alec read my story "Will You?" Hoped you liked the chapter and for all of you who liked Shadow she'll be coming back again later. Maybe she's there wedding designer or something who knows. First reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter!_


End file.
